Summoner Solo Guide by Urielnosushi
Category:Guides Work In Progress Introduction :Hello again! You may know me as Astydamia on the Carbuncle Server. Some of you may also know me from my DRG Solo Guide Collaboration. Well, I'm back again to try and put together a comprehensive SMN Solo Guide. That's right, 1-75. And yes, I'm very much insane. :Feel free to bookmark and link to this guide. I do ask, however, that you do not repost it on other sites without permission. Not all of this information is "mine", as other SMN may have contributed to this guide. It would be unfair to them to re-post this information elsewhere. Subjobs, Equipment, Etc. :Take a look at these other guides for ideas on these topics. *Summoner: Guide to Races and Subjob Selection *Summoner Equipment Guide by Alamoth Misc. Items That Will Make Your Life Easier :Some items you may wish to keep on hand: *Exp Bonus Ring *Echo Drops *Juice *Reraise Earring **Reraise Hairpin *Instant Warp Alternative Means of Gaining Exp :If you're like me, you will want to supplement your experience gain with other means. Getting those hard-earned levels faster is good in my book! *Experience Scrolls *Besieged *Campaign Cardinal Rules of Soloing *First, and foremost, read this article: Common Courtesy *Perform a Search of the area you wish to solo in. There may already be someone there. If this camp is taken, see if they would like some company. Dual DRG make for a safer experience. *Once at your preferred camp, Use the Search Comment function to let others know where you are soloing. Others using the above method will have an easier time spotting you. *Be prepared for anything. Parties and other solo-ers coming in without checking first can be a real downer. *Don't be mean. If you can, work with others to the best of your ability. *Don't be afraid of death. It will happen. Especially when you're close to leveling. SE loves us that way. Think of it as a new challenge! Commanding the Heavens :Here's a list of your basic commands for your summoned allies - *Assault: Commands Avatar or Elemental to attack your target. *Blood Pact: Rage: Commands your summon to use a damaging ability of your choosing. *Blood Pact: Ward: Commands am evoked Avatar or Spirit to use support abilities. *Release: Dismisses a summoned creature. *Retreat: Calls your Avatar or Elemental back to your side. Meet Your Prey :From what I've gathered thus far, you'll be looking for enemies that are either squishy or self-destructive. So, your main opponents will be - *Worms *Bombs *Goblins **A Quick note about Goblins: Their method of self-destructing isn't nearly as reliable as a Bomb's. Be really careful about fighting these buggers. Camps :I have attempted to include as many different areas as possible in this guide to help alleviate congestion across servers. If you, or someone you know has another area to suggest, please share with the rest of the community by posting it here (using the template at the bottom of the guide) in it's appropriate level range. Be sure to include your name so you can get credit for it! :I will also be adding all of the Blood Pacts you gain at each level. Not everyone will be able to use them if you don't have all of the Avatars. Don't let it stress you out. As shown on the main SMN page, every Summoner is able to call forth any of the Avatars or Elementals as long as they have gained their pacts (defeated an Avatar, or used an Elemental Spirit Pact Scroll). *Summoner Gains: **Level 1 Job Ability: Astral Flow ***For a listing of each Astral Flow Blood Pacts, see the main SMN page. **Level 10 Job Trait: Max MP Boost **Level 1 Blood Pacts: Healing Ruby, Punch, Rock Throw, Barracuda Dive, Claw, Axe Kick, Shock Strike, Camisado **Level 5 Blood Pacts: Poison Nails, Moonlit Charge **Level 10 Blood Pacts: Crescent Fang, Fire II (Blood Pact), Stone II (Blood Pact), Water II (Blood Pact), Aero II (Blood Pact), Blizzard II (Blood Pact), Thunder II (Blood Pact) Any Starting Area Mobs to Fight: By now you should have a good idea on what to fight in each Nation's starting areas. I'll not go into details here. Have fun! Notes: Find it. Kill it. Repeat. *Summoner Gains: **Level 15 Job Trait: Clear Mind **Level 19 Blood Pact: Thunderspark **Level 20 Blood Pact: Somnolence Camp Template *Summoner Gains: **Level # Job Ability: (JA) **Level # Blood Pact: (BP) Area Mobs to Fight: Mob Name(s) (lvl range) Notes: (position, etc.)